Sweet Night
by Black Skull
Summary: Shikmaru kekasih yang baik meski dia bukan pria yang romantis. Tapi kali ini dia terlihat sangat manis. "Kau cantik, Temari." "Belajar dari mana semua rayuan itu, eh Shikamaru?" "Entahlah, aku mendengar beberapa pria mengatakan itu kepada gadisnya" ShikaTema, OneShot


**Disclaimer: **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Sweet Night © Black Skull

**Rating: **T

**Genre: **Romance

**Warning**: SemiCanon, AR, OOC (meybe), full Temari POV **don't like don't read!**

**Chara: **Nara Shikamaru, Akasuna Temari

**Pairing: **Shikamaru X Temari

**Summary**: Shikmaru kekasih yang baik meski dia bukan pria yang romantis. Tapi kali ini dia terlihat sangat manis. "Kau cantik, Temari." "Belajar dari mana semua rayuan itu, eh hikamaru?"

"Entahlah, aku mendengar beberapa pria mengatakan itu kepada gadisnya"

.

.

.

**SWEET NIGHT**

**By Black Skull**

.

.

.

"Kau tahu. Aku sangat mencintaimu," Aku mengalihkan pandanganku kearahnya, sedikit mengerutkan kening mendengar ucapannya. Dia sedang menatapku dalam. Onyx obsidiannya menyiratkan kebenaran dari ucapannya. Aku tersenyum tulus, kutatap onyx obsidiannya lembut.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba bilang begitu?"

Dia tersenyum tipis. Pandangannya kembali dia tujukan ke arah langit. Bintang-bintang menghiasi langit Suna malam ini. Suasana yang cukup romantis. Suasana yang terbilang langka untuk kami. Mengingat dia merupakan Shinobi Konoha dan aku Kunoichi Suna. Terimakasih pada Kazekage dan Hokage baru yang telah membuat desa kami saling bekerja sama. Membuat si Nara paling tidak sebulan sekali ke Suna atau aku yang ke Konoha.

"Hanya untuk mengingatkanmu saja," Aku tersenyum mendengarnya. Dia bukan tipe orang yang gemar mengumbar kata cinta, setidaknya aku bisa menghitung dengan jari berapa kali dia mengatakan cinta padaku diusia kebersamaan kami yang hampir satu tahun.

"Aku tidak pernah lupa akan hal itu, Shika,"

Dia sedikit terkekeh mendengar jawabanku. Demi Kami-sama pria cuek ini benar-benar telah merebut seluruh tempat di hatiku. Aku mulai bertanya-tanya apa yang di pikirkannya sekarang. Dia terlihat berbeda malam ini.

Kami kembali terdiam, membiarkan irama angin berbisik dengan merdu. Tarian indah dari dedaunan membuat suasana menjadi terasa lebih manis. Kami —lebih tepatnya dia, memang lebih suka begini. Dia lebih suka terdiam menikmati kebersamaan kami ketimbang harus ngobrol tak jelas. Apalagi dia sangat kesal melihat wanita cerewet yang menurutnya merepotkan. Aku dulu memang cerewet, dia selalu mengatakan 'mendokusai~'. Semakin berjalannya waktu, aku semakin menyesuaikan dengannya.

.

.

_Aku sedang memasukkan peralatan tempurku ke dalam kantong senjata. Kipas besarku sudah siap kugendong di punggungku. Kukencangkan kunciran empat rambut pirangku. Aku sudah siap sekarang. Tinggal menunggu kedatangan shinobi Konoha yang akan membantuku dimisi ini._

_"Hai, Temari," sapa suara bariton itu, terdengar sangat malas mengucapkannya. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku kearahnya. Terlihat seorang pria dengan rambut hitam yang dikuncir ke atas. Dia memakai rompi jounin khas shinobi Konoha. Onyx obsidiannya terlihat mengantuk. Dia berdiri sok keren di depan pintu kamar penginapanku. Tangannya dia masukkan kedalam kantong celananya. Cih, pria ini yang akan membantuku menjalankan misi ini? _

_"Jadi kau yang akan membantuku menjalankan misi ini?" Tanyaku sedikit kecewa._

_"Cih, mendokusai," aku mendelik mendengar ucapannya, aku bosan mendengarnya. Dia pernah mengatakan hal itu waktu ujian chunin dulu. Setelah itu dia meninggalkanku di area ujinan dan mengaku kalah. Dia membuatku tampak seperti seorang pecundang walau aku memenangkan pertarungan itu._

_"Ini misi yang cukup sulit, aku takut kau hanya akan merepotkan aku," jawabku ketus._

_Dia melipat tangannya di depan dada, bersandar di badan pintu dengan gaya sok keren._

_"Wanita memang cerewet dan merepotkan. Sudahlah berhenti berdebat, ayo cepat kita berangkat. Jangan membuatku merasa sia-sia bangun pagi,"_

_._

_._

Aku menyandarkan kepalaku di pundaknya. Terasa sangat nyaman dan menentramkan. Aku merapatkan jarak diantara kami. Menyesap wangi maskulin khas pria, dia tidak suka memakai parfume, karena menurutnya itu merepotkan. Aku menatap rasi bintang yang sepertinya sudah menarik perhatian Shikamaru dari tadi.

Dia mengusap lembut kepalaku yang ada di pundaknya. Onyx obsidiannya beralih menatap jadeku dalam. Aku sedikit kaget mendapat tatapan tajam yang memabukan ini.

"Ke-kenapa?" Aku sedikit gugup, mengangkat kepalaku dari pundaknya, memberikan keluleluasaan untuknya menatap jadeku.

"Kau cantik, Temari." Jawabnya singkat, masih menatap lekat jadeku.

Aku tersenyum tipis mendengarnya, dia sedikit manis hari ini. "Belajar dari mana semua rayuan itu, eh Shikamaru?"

Lagi-lagi dia terkekeh mendengar ucapanku. Dia menggaruk kepala nanasnya, memperlihatkan kenakalan khas remaja. Tidakkah dia ingat dia bukan remaja lagi? Paling tidak, dia lebih dewasa dari usianya. Setelah perang melawan Madara dan Tobi atau siapa pun dia, dia semakin dewasa. Dan setelah kami memutuskan bersama, dia terlihat lebih dewasa lagi. Dia lebih sering membimbingku, memberiku saran-saran yang baik dan dewasa meski aku lebih tua tiga tahun darinya.

"Entahlah, aku mendengar beberapa pria mengatakan itu kepada gadisnya," benar-benar alasan yang tidak pintar.

"Benar-benar malas mencari alasan yang lebih manis," aku mendengus, berpura-pura kesal.

Dia tersenyum melihat tingkahku. Dulu dia pasti akan meneriakan kata 'mendokusai' kalau melihatku seperti ini. Dia berubah, setidaknya terhadapku. Perubahan yang manis dan baik. Demi Kami-sama, dia benar-benar mempesonaku! Tingkahnya yang terkesan malas-malasan membuatku semakin terpesona. Kami-sama, dia benar-benar terlihat keren dengan kecuekannya. Suaranya yang berat bisa membiusku.

Kami kembali terdiam, menikmati harmoni alam yang mendamaikan. Menikmati malam Suna dari balkon kamarku di kediaman keluarga Kazekage.

Kembali kusenderkan kepalaku di pundaknya. Kugapit lengan kirinya dengan kedua tanganku.

Aku bukanlah wanita manja. Aku wanita yang cukup mandiri. Ditinggal ibu sejak kecil dan dengan ayah yang sibuk dengan urusannya sebagai Kazekage, membuatku harus bertanggung jawab terhadap kedua adikku. Aku benar-benar tidak manja, bahkan kepada orang tuaku sekalipun. Hanya pada pria ini —Nara Shikamaru, aku bisa bersikap semanja ini.

Kurasakan tangan kanannya mengusap lembut rambut pirangku yang kali ini kubiarkan tergerai, aku meninggalkan kuncir empat yang menjadi khasku. Usapannya terasa penuh kasih sayang dan lembut, membuatku merasakan kerinduan setiap kami berpisah.

Perlahan kurasakan dia mencium puncak kepalaku. Dia cukup manis malam ini. Dia kekasih yang baik meski tidak seromantis pria kebanyakan.

"Temari," dia sudah mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit malam.

"Hn,"

"Besok ikutlah aku ke Konoha,"

"Kenapa?" Aku masih menikmati usapan lembutnya di kepalaku. Masih bersikap manja padanya.

"Aku ingin memperkenalkanmu pada keluargaku dan juga teman-temanku,"

"Aku sudah mengenal mereka semua, Shika." Perang dunia ninja kelima membuatku mengenal shinobi shinobi dari desa lain. Aku mengenal semua shinobi dari Konoha di sana. Meski ada beberapa shinobi yang sudah aku kenal sebelumnya, seperti bocah nanas di sampingku, Naruto, Kakashi dan yang lainnya. Di perang itu aku juga mengenal Nara Shikaku, ayah dari si jenius ini. Dia benar-benar shinobi hebat, alisa dan strateginya membuat kami memenangkan perang sulit itu.

"Mereka hanya mengenalmu sebagai Kunoichi dari Suna,"

"Mereka juga tahu aku ini kekasihmu, kan?" Tanyaku sedikit curiga, jangan-jangan bocah ini merahasiakan hubungan kami, walau itu tidak mungkin, mengingat kami sering terlihat bersama.

Dia kembali terkekeh mendengar tudinganku. Dia melepaskan gelayutan tanganku dari tangannya lalu mengangkat kepalaku dari pundaknya, seolah memaksaku untuk menatap onyx obsidiannya. Mata itu menatap jadeku dalam, memberi penekanan dan intimidasi yang terasa indah.

"Aku ingin memperkenalkanmu bukan sebagai kunoichi Suna atau kekasihku, tapi aku ingin memperkenalkanmu sebagai calon istriku." Aku sedikit terkesiap mendengar ucapannya. Dia — serius?

Aku masih terdiam mencermati ucapannya, sementara dia terlihat menikmati wajah bingungku.

"Sabaku no Temari..." dia mengenggam erat tanganku, tangannya terasa dingin, mungkinkah dia gugup? "...menikahlah denganku."

Ada ketegasan dan keseriusan dibalik ucapan dan tatapannya. Air mata tanpa terasa mengaliri pipiku. Nara Shikamaru, dia memang pria yang luar biasa. Aku sudah tahu sejak melawannya di ujian Chunin dulu. Dia pria yang tak mau menyakiti wanita, dia mengalah untukku waktu itu, membuatku menang dengan tidak terhormat. Aku sangat membencinya —dulu. Dia membuatku terlihat seperti pecundang dengan membiarkanku menang begitu saja. Seiring berjalannya waktu aku mulai mengagumi kepribadiannya yang sangat ajaib. Lalu perlahan dia membuatku mencintainya setengah mati.

Dia menggoyangkan tanganku pelan, membuatku tersadar dari lamunanku. Aku masih menangis. Onyx obsidiannya menatap penuh harap. Pria ini, mampukah aku menjalani sisa hidupku bersamanya? Walaupun aku mencintainya —sangat mencintainya, aku merasa sedikit ragu.

"Ke-kenapa...tiba-tiba?" Tanyaku pelan, berusaha agar dia tidak berfikir kalau aku menolaknya.

"Kau...tak suka?" Aku menggeleng cepat.

"Tidak, aku hanya sedikit —terkejut. Ini begitu, tiba-tiba."

"Katakan apa saja keputusanmu, itu tidak akan mengubah perasaanku padamu," dia berkata pelan, seolah sudah merasa aku akan menolaknya. Yah, aku memang pernah menolaknya —dulu. Saat aku masih menganggap berhubungan dengannya sama seperti berhubungan dengan adikku sendiri. Aku menginginkan pria yang lebih dewasa dariku dari segi umur, sampai dia membuktikan kepadaku bahwa dia cukup dewasa untukku.

"Ucapkan sekali lagi permohonanmu, Nara Shikamaru."

"Baiklah," dia tersenyum, kali ini dia membuat badan kami saling berhadapan. Lalu dia berjongkok di depanku bak seorang pangeran. "Sabaku no Temari, menikahlah denganku, Nara Shikamaru."

Aku tersenyum mendengarnya. Malam ini dia benar-benar bertranformasi dari seorang yang cuek menjadi sosok yang romantis. Aku memintanya berdiri dengan cara menarik tangannya.

"Kau hanya perlu mengatakan 'ya' atau 'tidak', Temari."

Sekali lagi aku tersenyum, aku sudah sedikit bisa menguasai diriku. Aku sudah tidak lagi menangis, meski tadipun aku menangis karena bahagia.

Aku masih enggan mengatakan 'ya' atau 'tidak', namun aku sudah menentukan keputusan. Kudekatkan wajahku ke arahnya, lalu kukecup bibirnya. Lembut dan hangat. Dia sedikit kaget dengan ulahku meski kemudian dia membalas ciumanku.

Aku yakin dia tahu maksudku. Bukankah dia lebih suka dengan tindakan dari pada kata-kata?

.

.

.

.

**The End**

**a/n: fic ini dibuat dalam waktu yang kurang dari satu jam. Yeah, sekali lagi saya membawa sedikit pengalaman pribadi saya hahaha. Tentu saja tidak sampai dilamar begitu.**

**Ini kayaknya fic terpendek yang saya buat akhir-akhir ini, tapi saya harap semua menyukainya. Silahkan meninggalkan saran dan kritik anda buat saya. Saya menerima dengan baik segala macam review, asal menggunakan bahasa yang baik dan sopan.**

**Yosh, minna arigatou sudah membaca fic saya. Silahkan berikan sesuatu berupa review untuk saya. ^^**


End file.
